Love Thy Enemy
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: During a skirmish with Cobra, Ambush meets someone very familiar. A reminder, this is rated M for certain scenes. If you can't handle that, there is a back button. You have been warned. No destructive comments, please.


Author's Notes: _This story is based off the GI Joe DiC episode, "I Found You...Evy", so I had an inspiration. Hey, Ambush needs some of that sweet lovin' too. As noted earlier, this is rated 'M' for certain content, so turn back now if that bothers you._

**Love Thy Enemy**

"_You left town without even saying goodbye. If that's how you treat your friends, then maybe what you're really hiding from, is your own feelings!"_

As Ambush lay in his bunk that night, trying to get some sleep, those words continued to echo in his mind. Earlier that day during a mission, Ambush found out that Evy, a girl he knew and had been best friends with, was now a member of Cobra. Ambush knew Evy when they were kids and lived next door to each other, and she was the only person who always seemed to know where he would hide during their hide-and-seek games. No matter how difficult a hiding place Ambush chose, whatever nook or cranny he could get himself into, Evy seemed to have this sixth sense about where he was, and always found him.

When he found out that she was a Cobra agent, this bothered Ambush greatly. Not so much because her ability to find him was an asset that Cobra could use to their advantage, but what she had said to him. As kids, they were best friends, but when they entered their teens, Ambush realized he was beginning to like Evy as more than that. However, out of fear of wrecking their friendship, Ambush kept his feelings hidden. It was also partly a reason why Ambush didn't say goodbye to her when he left town to enlist. He didn't want her worrying about him to weigh on his mind.

Now Ambush realized she was right. He had been hiding from his own feelings, and now with Evy on the side of the enemy, Ambush felt like he had lost his best friend. More than that, he felt like he had lost the girl he ever felt love for, his only chance at a relationship. Ambush's stomach churned with fear. Looking down from his bunk, he saw that his bunkmate and best friend Pathfinder was already asleep, snoring lightly. Ambush wanted to talk to him, but he knew that if he woke Pathfinder up when it wasn't morning, he would get very cranky.

"_Maybe what you're really hiding from, is your own feelings!"_

Those words kept ringing as Ambush turned over to go to sleep. But not before a lone tear escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek.

* * *

><p><span>Several months later...<span>

GI Joe received word from their intelligence gathering teams that Cobra was possibly a Terror Drome in a remote section of the jungle in South America, so a recon team was deployed to investigate.

Leading the team was Pathfinder, and with him on the team were Ambush, Flint, Duke, Salvo, Outback, Recondo, and Heavy Duty along with several others. When they came to a small clearing, they could see what looked like a Terror Drome under construction. "Looks like our recon team was right on the money." Duke commented. The Joes were far enough away that none of the enemy could hear them.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll attack on all sides in smaller groups." Pathfinder began. "Outback will lead one group. Recondo, you'll lead the second group, and I'll lead the third group." Flint and Duke, although they normally lead GI Joe teams on missions, they didn't mind that Pathfinder was organizing their attack strategies this time, or that Outback and Recondo were put in charge as well. The three of them together had plenty of experience with jungle warfare.

The Joes divided themselves up into the three smaller groups, choosing whichever leader they preferred, with Ambush remaining in Pathfinder's group. "Alright," Pathfinder said. "Let's give 'em hell!"

"Yo Joe!" They all cried as the three teams went in their separate directions.

The group that Pathfinder was leading were several yards into the area where the Terror Drome was being built, when all of a sudden they were rushed by a party of Jungle Vipers. It was during that melee when Ambush got separated from the group. As he took refuge behind some reeds, he hoped that no one noticed he was alone and had followed him.

But he was mistaken. Someone had followed him. And it was someone who knew how to find him, no matter where he was hiding.

As Ambush mentally calculated a way to re-join the GI Joe team without the enemy noticing, he heard what he thought was the sound of bushes rustling. "Pathfinder?" He asked.

"Guess again, Aaron." A very familiar female voice replied as she emerged from the bushes. She was wearing a Jungle Viper uniform, and she had her gun pointed right at him.

"Evy?"

"Very good. You get the gold star." Evy replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"They made you a Jungle Viper this time?" Ambush hesitantly went for his sidearm, hoping that his talking to her would keep her distracted.

"Jungle Viper, Range Viper, I'm whatever Cobra wants me to be."

"I, didn't think I'd see you again." Ambush said.

"And now I will certainly make sure it'll be your last time!" She trained her gun on Ambush's head as he raised his hands.

"Evy, wait! Can't we just, talk about this?" He pleaded with her.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Aaron! So I'll give you two choices. I kill you now, or take you as my prisoner." Her eyes narrowed. "What will it be?" Ambush thought quickly, and knew that there was only one thing he hoped would appease her. "Well? I'm waiting!" Evy snapped, getting impatient. That last time they had met, Ambush came to the stark realization that he been in denial for so long, that he had been running and hiding from the truth. He decided then and there that it was time to stop running, to quit hiding.

"Evy, you were right." Ambush told her. She lowered her gun a little.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'I'm right'?" Evy asked.

"Remember when you said that maybe I was really hiding from my own feelings? You were right about that. I should've said good-bye before I left. I should've told you how I really felt, but, I was too scared to admit it, even to myself."

"Admit, what?" Ambush drew in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"I, love you Evy."

There. He said it. The truth was finally out.

"What?" Evy lowered her gun, shocked. "You, love me?"

"I've always loved you. But, like you said, I was too afraid to admit it."

Her demeanor started to soften, and Evy no longer saw Ambush as an enemy. Instead, she remembered the boy who lived next door to her. The boy that she grew up with and went to school together with. The boy, who had been her best friend.

"You can kill me now, that is, if you still want to." Ambush said. But Evy didn't. She pulled off her mask and tossed her gun aside. Not having seen her face in so many years, Ambush was captivated by her beauty as she grabbed him in a passionate embrace.

"Now why would I want to do that?" She asked, smiling.

"Maybe you'd rather take me prisoner?"

"No, I've got a third choice in mind."

"Oh? What's that?" Ambush barely got to ask as Evy pressed her lips to his. Taken aback, Ambush tried to pull away from her a little. "C'mon Aaron, you're not, still afraid, are you?" She asked, sensing his hesitation. Evy parted Ambush's lips with her tongue, brushing it teasingly along his. Now he was more than happy to return her affection, his tongue entwining with hers as they kissed each other deeply. Ambush's moustache and beard touched her face, making Evy laugh.

"What's so funny?' Ambush asked.

"You're moustache, it tickles." Evy giggled.

"You shouldn't have said that." Ambush grinned mischievously with a gleam in his eye as he buried his face her neck, his beard rubbing against her soft skin. Evy laughed even harder.

"Aaron! Cut it out!" Her laughter was like music to Ambush's ears, as he gently kissed and nibbled on her neck and her ear, picking up the faint scent of her perfume. That scent, along with the softness of her skin against his lips was intoxicating, arousing and Ambush could feel himself getting hard. He wanted her. His hands began to wander and he tried to touch her breasts, but the uniform Evy was wearing was too thick. Ambush playfully grabbed her on her ass, and heard her moan softly when he slipped his hand between her legs. He held Evy close to him, and she could feel his erection pressing against her thighs. Just then, the ground began to shake, caused by the battle going on nearby. "We should find someplace more, secluded, private." Evy suggested, taking Ambush's hands in hers.

"I know a place." Ambush led her back through the jungle, taking her to a small but open spot, a lone tree surrounded by reeds and thick brush. "I saw this spot earlier." He said as he pulled out the thick net he brought with him in his backpack. The net was thick enough to hold an enemy down, but for this occasion, he laid it down on the ground by the tree. "Now, where were we?" Ambush asked as took Evy in his arms. They lay down together on the net by the tree as he kissed her softly, exploring her mouth. "You're so beautiful." Ambush murmured as he fumbled around, trying to remove her uniform. But he was not having any luck. "Uh, a little help?" Ambush asked sheepishly.

"Allow me." Evy purred as she took off the uniform, revealing the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. "How do you like the view?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, god I love it." Ambush growled hungrily, stroking her ample breasts, kissing her, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he found his way down her chest with his mouth. Ambush reached around to unhook Evy's bra and tossed it aside. She gasped with delight when she felt Ambush's mouth close around her breasts, sucking and licking one while he teased and played with the other one with his fingers. Evy removed Ambush's grenade belt and began to unbutton his shirt. Once she got that off, Evy helped Ambush pull off the sweater he was wearing underneath. "Damn thing was chafing me anyway." He muttered as she traced her hands down his arms, feeling how powerful and muscular they were. A low, guttural moan escaped from Ambush as Evy ran her fingers along his chest, teasing his nipples, playing with the many hairs that blanketed his chest. Ambush leaned back against the tree, his heart pounding as Evy straddled him. She unbuckled his belt and tugged on the zipper to his pants, pulling them down to his knees and exposing the burgeoning bulge in his underwear. Evy placed Ambush's hand on her hips, inviting him to do the same to her. "Evy, are you sure you want to...? Now?" He gulped. Evy pulled Ambush's underwear down.

"You're, not getting cold feet now, are you?" Evy asked as she stroked Ambush gently between his legs, making her intentions very clear.

"N-no." Ambush stammered.

"We've gotten this far." Evy took her pants and underwear, tossing them on the ground. She took one of Ambush's hands and placed it between her legs. "You know you want this, don't you?" Tentatively, Ambush felt around, sliding his fingers inside her to see if she was ready for him. "Aaron," Evy moaned, as she wrapped her legs around Ambush's waist, pushing him into her. "Take me now."

"Ohh, Evy." Ambush groaned her body rocked against his, her hips gyrating in a slow, sensual rhythm. He felt like his body was turning to jelly under her. Ambush braced himself against the tree, pushing his hips up into her, matching her rhythm.

"Ahh! Aaron!" Evy cried out in ecstasy. She dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to keep from losing control. Ambush leaned forward, still inside her as they lay down on the net, with him now on top. "Oh god Aaron!" She almost screamed as Ambush thrust into her, hard, fast and deep, bringing her to a climax. He could feel her pelvic muscles pulsating, bringing on his release. Breathing heavily, Ambush rolled onto his back, his body covered in a light sweat. "That, was incredible!" Evy exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Ambush replied, caressing Evy gently on her face as she gave him a final, lingering kiss. The two of them continued to lay there on the net, wrapped in each other's arms as they savoured the high they shared.

Both of the GI Joe and Cobra forces were unaware of their tryst.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked as they got up and put back on their clothes. Ambush picked up the net and stuffed it back into his backpack.<p>

"I don't know." Evy sighed. "I mean, it's so complicated. Me with Cobra, you with GI Joe..."

"Evy, I want to keep being able to see you." Ambush pleaded, taking her hands in his. "Couldn't you just, quit Cobra?" Evy pulled her hands away.

"Nobody just quits Cobra." She turned away. "If they found that I left, Cobra Commander would have me killed."

"We got at least four in GI Joe who used to work for Cobra." Ambush told her.

"Don't they worry about Cobra trying to get them back?" Evy asked.

"Hell no. They're under our protection. Those snakes would have to get through us before they can even think of messing with them."

"Ambush? Is that you?" Someone called out, interrupting them. It was Pathfinder. He was approaching their location.

"Evy, if you're not quitting Cobra, you better go now. That's Pathfinder who's coming." Ambush warned her.

"No, Aaron, I want to stay with you."

"But, you'll be taken prisoner. Unless you decide now. Are you quitting Cobra or not?" As Evy went to kiss Ambush, making her decision clear to him, Pathfinder emerged from the surrounding bushes.

"Ambush what the hell? We nearly get our asses kicked, and you're off chasing tail?" He asked, indignant. Little did he know.

"Uh, Pathfinder-" Ambush tried to explain, until Pathfinder saw the Cobra insignia on Evy's uniform.

"You were chasing Cobra tail?" Pathfinder yanked Evy hard on her arm as he went for his handcuffs, but Ambush pushed him aside.

"Leave her alone."

"Have you gone totally off the rails?" Pathfinder smacked Ambush upside the head. "The last time I checked, Cobra is the enemy! And that also includes her!" He tried to cuff her, but Ambush shoved him violently this time.

"I said, leave her alone. Back off!"

"Ambush, what the hell has gotten into you?" Pathfinder grabbed him by the collar. "If you've turned traitor-" That remark was met with Ambush's fist to his face.

"Don't question my loyalty! I hate those snakes, just as much as you do! If you'll let me explain, her name is Evy."

"Evy?" Pathfinder asked, getting up. "The girl you told me about?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, old friend or not, she's still one them-"

"Not anymore." Evy said as she tore off the Cobra insignia from her uniform. "Is there any room for me on the GI Joe team?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ambush replied. "Pathfinder?" But Pathfinder just looked at her, suspicious of whether Evy's motives were genuine or not.

"It's possible. You'll have to take it up with General Hawk. We've had other defectors, but they still faced interrogation. You could also be put in the brig."

"I understand" Evy replied.

"If you're really sure about this, it will a damn long time to earn everyone's trust." Pathfinder said as her placed her hands behind her back and cuffed them.

"Are those really necessary?" Ambush protested.

"Protocol, Ambush. C'mon, you know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Aaron, don't worry about it." Evy told him. "I was a Cobra, a part of the worst group on Earth. The cuffs are appropriate."

As the three of them walked back through the jungle to meet up with the rest of the GI Joe team, Ambush had his hands in his pockets. One of them grasped onto the slip of paper. Somehow, Evy had managed to stuff it into his pocket. When Ambush unfolded it, this time it read: "I love you...Evy."

The End


End file.
